Insegurirdades
by YunaNeko13
Summary: RPF. Solo son eso, pequeñas cicatrices que me dejaron en el camino... Carlos Top


¡Ohayou! Tenía tiempo que no pasaba por aquí. Ok, primero esto iba a ser puro Smut,, pero a la mera hora de escribirlo me sentía de la mierda ._. Y , pues la verdad nunca escribo por desahogarme de la manera más literal, esta vez sí fue así… así que…

Estaba contemplando no tardarme tanto en escribir, pero esto es del 14 de agosto (Los conocí como a 20 metros de mi XD, y el 30 de agosto mi Kendall me saludo *^*…ok ya ._.)

Gracias a BtrNmKpFan por la ayuda que me dio en el fic (Y en lo demás, gracias :3)

Ya saben cómo sirven las cosas acá, solo que las "…" son recuerdos :D

Ahora si…

Enjoy!

* * *

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Lo odio, lo odio con todo mis corazón. Aunque, no lo puedo hacer, si lo sigo repitiendo, podrá ser real.

Mi corazón latía a mil por minuto… ¡No! A mil por segundo, viendo la muy bella y tonificada espalda de mi… ¡De Carlos! Oh mierda, me quede perdido por unos segundos… ¿O minutos? Admirando a mí nunca novio. Creo que Logan se dio cuenta de que me quede pasmado, porque su codo se hizo espacio por mí. Volví en mí, note que james también se había quitado la playera… ¿En qué momento?... Aleje los pensamientos de mi cabeza por un momento.

If you want it all lay it all on the line. It's the only life you got, so gotta live it big time!

Terminamos el concierto, los gritos de las rusher's Mexicanas eran ensordecedores, pero eso solo me distraía de el problema que tenía en mis piernas.

Todos dimos gracias, y salimos con una gran sonrisa.

En cuanto entramos al backstage Carlos se lanzó al sillón más cercano, los gritos aún se oían.- ¡Dios! Es el show donde de seguro me quedare sordo.- se quejó el latino, acostándose sobre un cojín.

-Cansado.- dijo el más pálido de los 4, para aventarse al piso. Escuche a Dustin reírse.

-Lo bueno de ser sólo el guitarrista.- le lance una mirada asesina y me sonrió, le regrese la sonrisa. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando una pequeña y chillona voz se hizo sonar.-Carlitos.- exclamo la rubia. En seguida mi... Carlos, no es mío tengo que recordarlo, se incorporó apresuradamente y abrazo a su novia, Alexa correspondió el abrazo y cuando se separaron se dieron un beso muy rápido.-Te extrañe.- le dijo.

-Yo más Lexie.- vomitare arco iris con mariposas. Suspire de manera triste y voltee para distraerme (platicar) con Henderson pero note que ya estaba sentado en el regazo del lisiado, susurrando alguna cursilería a su mejilla, mientras que Maslow lo abrazaba y de vez en cuando lo besaba. Suspire molesto.

-Si quieres esto se puede volver cuarto oscuro*, sólo dime cuando te beso.- Dustin me tomo por la cintura, y me beso la mejilla. Unos segundos después nos reímos sonoramente. Siempre he tenido esta relación con él, no me mal entiendan, no nos gustamos. Sólo son bromas que nos hacemos.

-Bésame.- le dije conteniendo una pequeña risa, beso mi nariz y río.

-Vamos,- me soltó divertido,- Arreglemos todo esto para ya irnos.-Mi problema en la entrepierna ya había disminuido, y sabía que ya no necesitaba complacerme, pero tenía ganas de complacerme...

Así qué lo haré, es noche de hotel...

°^°^°^°Kenlos°^°^°^°

¿¡Qué mierda!? Se suponía que ningún fan sabría que nos quedaríamos aquí... Por qué hay tanta gente. No me molesta verlos... Me agrada el apoyo... Pero… De nuevo tengo un problema... Y es que Carlos se vino en sólo shorts... Tenía mucha piel expuesta, es normal.

Después de un esfuerzo, llegamos al hotel. Entramos todos al hotel. Dustin sonreía al teléfono como idiota, su novio le debía haber enviado algo. Todos tenían una pareja... Menos yo…

Eso casi no me incómoda, pero me duele que el latino nunca se va a fijar en mí. Supongo que la razón más obvia es que tiene a Alexa. Y, de nuevo no me mal entiendan, Alexa es una gran persona... Pero tiene la suerte de tener al chico de mis sueños. Carlos es declarado bisexual. Pero tiene a Alexa, y… nunca la dejara ir. No lo culpo, Alexa es muy linda y tiene curvas de latina... Es muy bella, no como yo, que no siquiera puedo tener músculos en mis brazos. Una vocecita me dijo "Tú tienes cintura", pero enseguida retire ese pensamiento, porque... Soy un chico, en primer lugar, ni siquiera debería estar comparando mis curvas con las de una chica... Más si la chica es Alexa.

-¿vas a salir?- las voz de la chica me saco de mis pensamientos, asentí torpemente. Salimos todo y nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación, y de nuevo, me tocaba sólo… me sentía así… sólo.

Dustin sonrió con el DJ (N/A: sorry no me sé su nombre aún). Me dijeron buenas noches y desaparecieron. Logan se despidió de un abrazo y James con la cabeza, note que la herida le volvía a sangrar así que no los detuve. Me voltee para despedirme de Carlos, pero él ya se había desaparecido. Suspire tristemente,-Buenas noches, liebe**.- le dije al aire, hablando inconscientemente, de nuevo en alemán.

Me lance a la cama, me quede boca abajo, pensando que será hermoso que Pena, sintiera algo por mi… que me tocara como toca a Alexa, que me besara como besa a la rubia, que me viera con tanto amor, como a Vega. El pensamiento, hizo que la sangre corriera a mi miembro, haciéndolo grande. Gruñí molesto... ¡2 veces en menos de 5 horas! Arghh!

Con cuidado, baje mis manos a mi pelvis y desabroche mi pantalón, roce mi "bulto" por encima del bóxer. Solté un jadeo y mis caderas se movieron inconscientemente rozando más fuerte mi miembro con mi mano. Tome mi miembro por encima de la tela, subiendo y bajando su cabeza. Jadee, "Carlos" susurre. Frustrado, introduje mi mano a mi ropa interior y comencé a tocarme descaradamente.

Frotaba mi palma entera contra mi erección. Mi mente se llenó de imágenes obscenas de Carlos. Imaginando que mi mano era de él.

Sabía que yo estaba excitado, porque me vine muy rápido. Manchándome por completo.

Bien, ahora soy un desastre. Intente ignorarlo, tirando las sábanas por alguna parte del suelo y acurrucándome en la cama. Durante mi corto tiempo... Ayudándome… sólo decía "Carlos" o cosas pervertidas relacionadas con el.

-Soy un desastre.- me dije a mi mismo.

Y era cierto, sólo soy un estúpido chico que sabe tocar la guitarra y tiene suerte. Siempre me he preguntado, que hubiera pasado si nunca hubiera entrado a BTR o nunca hubiera conocido a Dustin. Yo sé que cuando entre a BTR mis "citas" aumentaron. Pero, siempre acababan igual, yo con alguna "roba fama". Sé que sí yo no hubiera entrado a BTR, seguiría siendo el chico ignorado de Kansas.

Apreté mis ojos, tratando de forzarme el sueño, y olvidar esto, dejar mi monólogo de "No sirves para nada Schmidt" y poder dormir. Alcanzaba a ver una luz a través de mis párpados. Voces comenzaron a sonar.

"¿Dijiste algo, hijo? No te ponía atención."

Familia de 3 hijos. Siempre habrá un ignorado. Sí, mi familia no era la excepción, y yo era el invisible en mi casa...

"Joven Schmidt, pido de favor que deje de gastar su tiempo en su estúpida música, y haga algo de provecho" (Risas)

"Kendall estúpido Schmidt, aléjate de mí"

"Hahahha! Jamás saldré contigo"

"Ken, no me tardo, voy al baño*** (susurrando) me largo de aquí"

"Hermano, eres un tarado aburrido"

"Cálmate, das pena"

Abrí los ojos al volver a oír las voces. Qué raro, tenía años que ya no las oía. Desde qué mis hormonas bajaron y deje de ser tan… adolescente.

A veces pienso, que si yo desapareciera de la nada, a nadie le afectaría tanto. Si, a mi familia les dolería, y también a mis amigos (Aunque sólo considere a mis verdaderos amigos a 2.), pero me superarían rápido, o sólo sufrirían poco, sé que no soy tan importante.

"Kendall es el más feo de la banda"

"Me gusta su voz, pero es que tiene una nariz gigante y sus cejas son horribles"(n/a: Yo amo sus cejotas*^*)

"Lindos ojos, pero es horrible"

Sé que los comentarios de los "haters" no deberían afectarme... Pero lo hacen... Y sé que está mal, porque hay un millón de chicas que me aman... Pero hay 3millones que me odian.

"Eres un llorón, por tu culpa siempre nos regañan."

"Cállate, me agobia tu voz."

"Te quejas de todo."

"¡Las peleas familiares siempre son tu culpa!"

"Le arruinas la vida a todos... A los de tu familia."

"Pareces esos estúpidos niños mimados. ¡Madura!"

"Eres una mierda de persona."****

Kevin. Sé que nadie sabe ser un buen hermano mayor. Y no digo que sea uno malo, sólo que... A veces las palabras que me decía... Me lastimaban demasiado... Aunque sólo lo dijera de broma. Sé que no lo odio. Lo amo. Pero a veces desearía que todo el daño que me hizo... Simplemente... Desapareciera... Yo no era el mejor hermano menor... ¡Pero dios! A mí siempre me ignoraban... Siempre fui invisible.

Creo que por eso, cuando canta Invisible, tengo ganas de llorar, porque, amaría que alguien me dedicara eso. A pesar de los años... Aún me siento así... Invisible... Inútil... Estorbo... Sólo soy eso después de todo. O me lo hicieron creer muy bien.

Mi madre no es mala, lo sé, lo entiendo. Pero no fue la mejor. La amo. Pero a veces creo que fue demasiado ausente, o tenía demasiadas expectativas de mí. Y cada vez que rompía una... Quitaba su furia en mí... O en mis hermanos. También... Era neurótica… demasiado, cuando éramos más pequeños recuerdo que nos pegaba, lo dejo de hacer cuando le dijeron que repetía el círculo vicioso de su madre, pero a veces aún tiene sus arranques.

Mi padre. Bah'. Él siempre ha estado ausente. Sé que me ama, como yo a él. Pero siempre ha sido así, siento que me odia, es demasiado serio siempre. Siempre ha sido malo. No le importa que me pase, siempre y cuando no le afecté. Desde mi memoria, siempre me ha ignorado... De la manera más literal.

Kenneth. Igual que Kevin, sólo que menos cruel. A veces siento que él era mejor padre que el mío. Aunque, cuando yo trataba de quejarme de algo, siempre decía que exageraba, tal vez tenía razón. Recuerdo que cuando él decía que me quejaba mucho, yo le decía que el solía quejarse más, y contestaba con un "Porque yo si tenía de que QUEJARME".

Sé que es mi familia y siempre podré contar con ellos... Pero creo que juntó con mi maravillosos amigos (Si es sarcasmo) me bajaron demasiado mí, de por sí poco, autoestima.

A veces siento que lo único que sé que jamás me va a abandonar en la vida, es la música. Siempre que tenía ganas de cometer alguna estupidez (Por qué no lo voy a negar, cuando tenía 14 a 16, pensé severamente en cortarme. No lo hice porque mi dolor salía de diferente manera) me colocaba los audífonos a volumen alto. Escribía millones de canciones.

Mi mejor amigo, lo conocí por internet. De él no me quejo, recuerdo que hablaba noche y día con él, hasta que nos conocimos bien y formamos Heffron Drive.

A veces creo que, de alguna manera inconsciente, las cosas que hago y escribo, esas canciones que hacen sentir a las chicas bellas, es porque me gustaría que alguien me dijera eso. Me hiciera algo que no soy…

-Pues yo creo que deberías hacerles caso Ken.- una voz mando mis pensamientos por el caño y me hizo caer al suelo.

-¿Que mi…?- me calle cuando vi a Carlos recargado en una pared, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa burlona en su rostro... ¡Oh mierda! - ¿Desde cuándo estas ahí? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Pensaba en voz alta? ¡Oh Carlos por favor dime que no hablaba en voz alta!- río un poco, y se acercó a mí. Yo me levanté del suelo, y me di cuenta que no llevaba ropa... Sólo mi playera. Me sonroje hasta el cuello y me cubrí con las sábanas. Carlos se sentó en la esquina de mi cama y yo me senté a su lado.

-Estoy aquí, lo necesario para haber escuchado todo.- tomo mi mano, y yo temblé.- Incluso desde que te complaciste.- y me sonroje más. Río por debajo y beso mi mejilla, sentí un hormigueo por donde poso sus labios.- ¿Qué hago? Mmmh, pues realmente no hice nada más que verte,- Al tener las sábanas alrededor mío, me hundí en ellas, escondiéndome un poco apenado,- 5 minutos después de que llegamos,- sentía que se iba a burlar de mí,- Y si, pensabas en voz alta, incluso escuche tus "Carlos más" y "Litooos por favor".- y río, paso su brazo por mis hombros.

-Lo siento... No te burles... Sé que está mal pero...- se la ingenio para rozar nuestros labios. Me tomo por sorpresa, y se volvió a reír.

-Eres muy tierno.- Carlos es más fuerte que yo. Así qué no fue difícil, cargarme y acomodarme a horcajadas de el.- Me alegra que te sientas como yo,- iba a decirle que no era justo para Alexa pero me silencio besándole nuevamente,- Y si vas a decir algo de Alexa... Ella es como Hals para Mí. Me ayuda a cubrir lo que siento por ti. Ella sabe que me gustas… ¿Quién crees que me mando aquí?- hice una nota mental para agradecerle después.- Kendall... No eres nada de eso.- ay no, aquí viene la charla de eres importante aunque no lo creas.

-Eres importante... Más que eso.- me miro un momento, sentí mis ojos aguarse un poco.- Nada de lo dijiste es cierto.- entonces... ¿Por qué me siento así?

-Carlos, - me miro, aunque sus manos estuviera en mi espalda baja.- Se lo que soy...- dije sin rodeos, me miro a los ojos... ¿Por qué se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas?

-No digas eso, amor.- me dio otro suave beso en mis labios,- Eres grandioso, hermoso. A mi punto eres divino.- beso la punta de mi nariz

-Bien has dicho…- me Miro con la cara llena de confusión.- A tu punto, no mucho del mío.- aunque... Mi opinión no cuente mucho. Por alguna razón una mueca, que parecía una sonrisa sínica, se formó en mi rostro.

Sentí como Carlos contraía sus manos en puños. Se había enojado o se había comenzado a frustrar. Me tomo de la barbilla y unió nuestros labios… -Déjame mostrártelo…- sentí como lamió mi labio inferior.- ¿Te parece?- y paso sus manos por mi cuello. Solté un jadeo. -¿Si?- comenzó a trazar un caminito de besos desde mi cuello hasta mi mejilla, - ¿Me dejarás mostrarte que tan bello te considero?- quería asentir con la cabeza, pero de un momento a otro mi cuerpo ya no me reaccionaba.- ¿me dejarás mostrarte lo mucho que te amo?- me tense un poco cuando sentí sus manos en retirar la sábana.-Si no quieres no me enojare, bebe.- se estiró un poco para besarme la frente.

-¡No! Digo si.- me apresure a decir.- Quiero que lo hagas…- mi corazón latía más rápido que nunca.

-Mhh… ¿quieres que te haga el amor?- ronroneo a mi cuello. Genial mi erección regresó y como yo me encontraba sin nada puesto de la cintura para abajo. Miro a mi desnuda erección... Me sentía tan apenado. -Veo que si quieres.-

-Ge…gefallen*****- dije apenado.

Sentí una risita contra mi cuello.- ¿Alemán?- asentí un poco distraído. - Eso es tan caliente.- unió nuestros labios nuevamente, sentí como succionaba mi labio inferior, como pidiendo acceso a mi boca, que obviamente, se lo di.

Saboree su boca en todo su esplendor, movía sus labios contra los míos, tocaba con la punta de su lengua cada espacio de mi boca, haciéndome sentir en alguna especie de paraíso. Cuando el oxígeno se hizo necesario, se separó de mí, sólo que al hacerlo succiono levemente mi labio inferior.

-Carlos... Tun*****.- pedí moviendo mis caderas tratando de conseguir un poco de fricción en mi erección. Me miro divertido de arriba a abajo y sin dejarme decir algo me tumbo contra la cama. Rápidamente me quito la playera dejando en mi (supuesta) gloria. Sentí como me comía con la mirada. Intente cubrirme o cubrir sus ojos, pero tomo mis manos y las coloco en su cuello, - ¿Porque tienes esas inseguridades? Eres la persona más bella.- y ¡dios! Me sentí en el cielo. Comenzó a despojarse de su ropa, pronto se encontraba sentado en mi abdomen, tocándome como si no hubiera un mañana, besándome con pasión. Con algo de timidez, me acerque y comencé a besar un poco su cuello. Escuche como soltó una especia de gruñido lleno de placer.

Con cuidado fue descendiendo por todo mi torso, claro que se detuvo en cada pezón para morder la punto, mientras que movía su lengua alrededor de mi pezón. Al mismo tiempo que una mano pellizcaba ligeramente el otro, y su otra mano me acariciaba las piernas.-Carlos…- dije en susurro.

-dime amor mío.- detuvo todos sus movimientos.

-Tócame por favor.- le rogué, mientras movía mis caderas contra él, soltó un jadeo ahogado.

-Tú deseos,- beso mi pelvis,- son órdenes.- e introdujo mi masculinidad en su boca.

-Oh!- solté un gemido tan fuerte. Carlos hacia maravillas con su lengua, tocaba la punta, succionaba, presionaba su lengua contra mí. Era maravilloso, y mis gemidos solo empeoraban. En el momento que Carlos comenzó a tararear…¿Covergirl? Oh dios ese hombre está loco. Como sea, cuando tarareó, mando vibraciones a todo mi cuerpo, y pronto me vine en su boca, con un grito que despertaría a la gente de todo el hotel.

-Veo que estas entusiasmado, cariño.- se incorporó un poco y beso mi frente,- pero sólo haremos eso hoy…¿está bien?- mis ojos se abrieron de golpe.

-¿¡qué?! No! No está bien!- de pronto mis inseguridades se apoderaron nuevamente de mí. Les das asco. Hiciste ruidosas asquerosos. Le das pena.

-Hey!- llamo mi atención, tono mi barbilla y unió nuestras miradas.- No me malentiendas, lo quiero hacer contigo,- se acercó y beso mi mejilla,- pero no quiero que pierdas tu virginidad así como…-

-¿Qué te hace creer que soy virgen?- lo interrumpí. Su cara se llenó de sorpresa, y me arrepentí de haberlo dicho.- Quiero decir, que… probablemente no lo sea... Si claro.- me beso suavemente.

-Los rumores decían que tú y Logan eran los únicos vírgenes,- acerco 3 dedos a mi boca, y complacido comencé a lubricarlos con mi saliva (N/A: así es lectores, Yuna aún se trauma) -No hay que hacerles caso a los rumores…¿verdad?- y dejo de hablar del tema, mientras yo succionaba y cubría sus dedos, el susurraba cosas bastante tiernas.

En el momento que sintió que la lubricación era la necesaria, retiro sus dedos. Y sin esperar un momento, introdujo su dedo índice en mi.- Ga!- grite, más que nada por la invasión en mi estrecha entrada. Espero a que me ajustara a la extraña sensación, y una vez que me ajuste, comenzó a moverlo dentro y fuera de mí, haciendo movimientos en círculos.-Car…los.- susurre.-¡Oh Dios Carlos!- grite cuando su dedo paso por un punto que me hizo gritar y arquear mi espalda.

-La encontré.- y yo sabía que había encontrado mi próstata. Sentí como ahora dos dedos la tocaban, y yo estaba en cielo, gritando incoherencias para que me tocara más el latino.

Salió de mi cuando sintió que la lubricación era justa y necesaria.-¿Listo para sentir mi enorme miembro en ti?- pregunto divertido.

-S…si.- dije sonrojándome un poco más. Y si avisarme entro de golpe en mi agujero.-¡CARLOS!- enterré mis uñas en su espalda, aferrando me a él como un gato asustado.

-Mierda! Kendall me dijiste que no eras virgen!- se dio cuenta de mi pequeña mentira, intento salir, pero antes de que los consiguiera, enrede mis piernas a sus caderas y mis brazos a su cuello, jalándole hacia a mí.

-No pares, por favor, quiero que me hagas el amor.- me miro con unos ojitos llenos de amor, y beso mi frente.

-Nos tomaremos el tiempo para que te ajustes, ¿Si bebe?- acaricio mi mejilla.

-Okay, liebe.- me miro otra vez con unos ojos hambrientos.

-Me encanta tu alemán.- le sonreí tímidamente,-Me encanta tu sonrisa.- y beso mis labios, deje sonreír. Yo, en lo personal, odio mi sonrisa, mis dientes de adelante están un poco movidos, los brackets no sirvieron mucho. Creo que esa fue la razón por la cual deje de sonreír.-Hey, amor, deja de pensar un momento en tu aspecto, para mi eres perfecto, incluso si pareces un perro enfermo, para mi sigues siendo adorable.- y beso mi nariz.

-Carlos~- susurre, me miro, -No te robes mis letras.- río suavemente contra mi cuello.

-Te amo… mucho.- le sonreí. Y espero a que me ajustara. Cuando lo hice asentí con la cabeza lentamente. Y de la misma manera el salió, y volvió a entrar, golpeando mi próstata.

-¡ay! Carlos!- yo no podía dejar de hacer sonidos raros, que parecían incitar al Moreno a continuar sus embestidas. Cada movimiento que el hacía, lograba que yo tocara el cielo…

Mentiría si dijera que se cuánto tiempo estuvo entrando y saliendo de mí, solo sé que en un momento sentí un cosquilleo extraño.-Ya casi…- dije asustado.

-Vamos bebe, córrete solo para mi.- y esas palabras hicieron magia en mí, pues me vine en ese exacto momento. Demasiado, eche líneas blancas por todo la cama, machando un poco el pecho tonificado de Carlos. Segundos después, si no es que minutos, Carlos me imito… me marco… oh dios!

Salió de mí, y pude sentir como escurría un poco de su esencia de mi.-Creo que me emocione.- dijo divertido.-¿Te sirvió?- y asentí.

_Porque, seré sincero, tardare mucho en que todos los pensamientos se vallan, pero si Carlos está a mi lado, podre olvidarlos._

* * *

**Aclaraciones (Por qué mierda son tantas ._.)**

***Cuarto oscuro: Es… bueno en Blind Love lo explique, pero igual, es un lugar que está en los bares, y es para que cuando una pareja se emocione y quiera seguir, se valla ahí y lo haga.**

****Liebe: Amor o Cariño en alemán.**

*****El recuerdo que no quiero copiar: Es el hecho donde Ken dice que una vez una tipi lo deje en el cine… Maldita ¬¬**

******El otro recuerdo: Eso me lo dijo mi adorable Papa :3… ¬¬**

*******Gefallen: Por favor**

********Tun: Ya**

* * *

Y ya ._. Me traume, y no me gusto XD, espero a ustedes si :3,

Les quería aclarar un buen de cosas. Casi no podre actualizar, creo que tengo un bloqueo, pero nada de lo que he escrito me gusta de nueva, ya comenzaba a gustarme mis fics, pero ya no ._. Creo que es bloqueo u-u. También, entre a tercero de secu (La malota… ok no ._.) pero tengo que ver a que prepa me voy, y pues me quiero ir o al TEC o a alguna de la UNAM, pero el TEC está bien pinche caro, y quiero ganar beca así que me tendré que enfocar más en mis malditos estudios ¬¬. Y… bueno, mi escuela hace un intercambio a Inglaterra para los de 3° en semana santa si pasas un examen, y ¡QUIERO IR! Entonces he estado practicando mi inglés (Que amo el inglés!) y pues eso, tengo que enfocarme más en otras cosas, pero les prometo que en sábado escribiré por ustedes (?)

Y pues ya, que todo lo que tenía que decirles, por cierto, descontinuare "Just an outfit", solo unos meses más y ya hago el que gano e.e

Ahora, ¿Quieren ganarse un chocolate virtual? (¿) Dejen review e-e.. Ok no._., la verdad, hice esto por desahogo, si quieren hacerlo, háganlo, si no, no diré nada, solo esta vez no pediré review's :3

Gracias por leer ^^


End file.
